Meeting Expectations
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Roz confronts Dan about some of the terrible things he's done since he came back from the whole "Phil Foundation" debacle. Rated for one minor swear. Spoilers for the final seasons. -Dan and Roz Friendship for the win!


**Meeting Expectations-**

"What the Hell has gotten into you lately?"

Dan stopped what he was doing to look up at at the new voice, one eyebrow raised questioningly, "What... what are you talking about?" chocolate eyes filled with sudden reproach.  
Roz stepped towards him. The courtroom was empty, just the two of them in the semi darkness. Dan stood behind his desk, packing up for the night, ready to go sleep with the first attractive woman that presented herself.  
"Earlier this morning, what you just did to Will," Roz gestured towards the door with one hand before letting it fall back to her side. She'd been witness to Dan's cruel remarks and demands, the ADA forcing Will to scrape the bird fluid that had unceremoniously plopped onto his car, then for ordering Will to sell his blood for numerous things the taller man did _not_ need. "A month ago you were like _Brother Theresa_ , now it's like you're trying to become the devil himself."  
Dan frowned, furiously opening his briefcase and slipping files into it, "I'm no different than I've ever been," he breathed, "I treated Phil exactly the same way and if I recall you had no problem with that," he snapped the object shut and picked it up by the handle, looking ready to retreat. Roz fought the urge to physically detain him, knowing one wrong move could turn him into a frightened rabbit. The ADA rushed fingers through hair that seemed more grey than black these days. Roz pitied the man who looked so _tired_. His world seemed to have shattered when Phil passed. "I'm serious Dan," she persisted, her firm tone making him pause and look her in the eyes, "You've been treating everyone like dirt, especially Will who takes it because he feels indebted to you-"  
"Yeah well, he should!" Dan snapped, jaw muscles shifting agitatedly beneath pale flesh, "After what he did to me."  
"I get that, but you've gone far beyond revenge. Making him dress up like Phil, letting him sell his gold fillings, giving up more blood than is healthy," she listed the first three that came to mind. Dan swallowed, "But Phil-"  
Roz crossed her arms, "Will isn't _Phil,_ Dan. They are two completely different people. Making Will dress up like his brother isn't healthy for either of you." She allowed a touch of concern to color her voice. How could she possibly believe that he'd gotten over the bum's death if he insisted upon making a copy of him out of his brother? Dan pressed his fists against the tabletop, "This isn't any of your business."  
"Isn't it?" The Bailiff bit back, "I haven't even gotten to everyone else here. Trying to get Harry to quit, having someone draw nude pictures of Christine!" That one had been one of the worst. Dan and Christine certainly had tumult in their friendship mostly caused by the former's uniquely crude way of showing affection, but that time he had gone way beyond _anything_ he'd done before! Dan ducked his head, saying nothing. The two remained in uncomfortable silence for some time until Roz found it in her to speak up, "What happened Dan?" her tone was gentle and coaxing, like she was trying to get a child to share their feelings. It wasn't the worst comparison, he had on more than one occasion acted like a spoiled toddler.

Dan didn't look up, fingers tracing a circle on the table, "I just… I wanted things to go back to normal. Like before I…"  
"Had a breakdown?" Roz filled in the blanks. Any anger she might have been feeling towards the man melted at the genuine sadness that slumped his shoulders and made his already soft, brown, _puppy dog eyes_ become watery as he finally met her gaze for the second time. Roz recalled their interaction in "doggy court", her friend had been out of sorts, embarrassed, unsure of himself. It seemed so unnatural, Dan had been the one that always bounced back, the world would kick him down and he would steadily climb back up with a lewd comment on his lips and a scheme up his sleeve. Roz had offered him a hug (a special gift, she rarely offered that type of physical interaction), silently promising that everything would get better soon. It seemed he had taken it into his own hands, trying to speed up the process, trying to show that he wasn't _crazy._ "I have an image to uphold you know," Dan continued, almost as though he were talking to himself, "I'm Dan Fielding the handsome debonair ladies man that you can always trust to say something inappropriate," he smirked to himself sadly, "not… The Phantom of the Courthouse!"

"Dan..."

He blinked, letting a tear roll down his cheek. He scoffed at his own weakness, swiping away the wetness with his thumb quickly. Roz might have believed the tear hadn't been there in the first place if she hadn't seen it fall. "I don't want everyone feeling sorry for me, ok? So just… leave me alone. Please?" he inhaled slowly then let it out in one big puff of air. Roz walked towards him and placed a hand on his arm, squeezing in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Dan winced, "Jeez, what're you trying to do break my arm off?" he brushed her fingers away in one casual sweep, a kind " _I don't really mean it"_ smile formed out of his thin lips. Roz snorted and rolled her eyes, "Baby."  
The ADA stepped away from the table and past the short barrier, straightening his tie with his free hand. Roz watched as he began to depart. Something told her that he had no idea where he was going, yet he traveled on anyhow. Suddenly he stopped and turned, "Roz, y-you're not going to tell anyone about-?  
Roz smiled. Neither could bare having their weakness displayed for all to see. She tilted her head, "Of course not."

Dan made a thumbs up gesture, a smile again stretching pale lips, "Thanks Roz. You're…You're a good friend."

Dan departed before he could see the look of affection that passed Roz's face.

* * *

 **I wrote this out in one quick sitting so I apologize for both mistakes and the short length of this fic.**

 **I'm not a huge fan of the final seasons, if only because they made Dan even more overblown in the terrible things he does. There were still a lot of great episodes, but those are the ones I like the least. Also, it is SERIOUSLY unhealthy that he made Will into Phil#2! I don't know if that was on purpose but jeez! Lol**

 **Any thoughts? Leave a review!**


End file.
